


My friend Morot

by Bacca



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Art, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Roque Alva is a bronze dragon riderDrawn in 2013 on the Fandom Battle
Kudos: 7





	My friend Morot

  
  


**Мой друг Морот**  
Рокэ Алва — всадник бронзового дракона  
Нарисовано в 2013 году на Фандомную битву


End file.
